naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Twins of destruction and creation chapter 2
It was a bright sunny day in konoha in which children were playing and singing most people would be happy but there were three genin level shinobi that were actually seething.Ryuga was gritting his teeth while carrying the devil cat which was clawing at his arm'don't kill don't kill don't kill'he repeated in his head.Meanwhile Ryu was complaining to his sensei"Sensei what kind of mission involves rescuing a cat"Raido sensei sighed"A D rank mission Ryu"Raido deadpaned.Before Ryu could say anything Raido sensei held up his hand effectively cutting him off"Arfter we finish capturing the cat Tora mission we are going to train understood"Ryuga sighed in relief"finally"the 4 of them reached the hokage tower ,returned the cat and finally returned to the training field"now today's training would be climbing trees"the 3 genins had confused expressions on their faces so Raido decided to elaborate"you have to climb using chakra rather than hands like this"Raido started walking up along the tree witch greatly schocked the genin.When Raido reached the upper branch he called to his students to get their attention"If you put too less chakra on your soles your feet won't stick to the brach,put too much chakra and you'll be blown away from the brach.When all of you reached the top of the tree we will find out about your chakra affinities"with that said all the genin ran at the tree to finish their training and to get strong. --10 HOURS LATER-- Ryuga,Ryu and Mira were tired and almost out of chakra when they mastered the tree climbing excersise.Ryuga was the one who found it the most difficult to master because of his high chakra reserves.That's why Ryuga was smiling at the end,it had been a long time since he had faced such a challenge that sent his blood boiling like this."looks like you guys mastered the tree climbing excersise so let's check each of your chakra nature or affinity".The three excited genin were given a peace of paper.The genin seemed to study the papers"what is this paper sensei?"Mira asked"Those papers are made from the trees that the shodaime hokage created from his bloodline the mokuton.You guys only need to channel your chakra into the paper to find out about your chakra natures if the paper gets cut then your chakra nature is wind,if your chakra affinity is water the paper will get wet,fire then the paper will burn,lightning means the paper will wrinkle and earth means the paper will crumble"The genins nodded and channeled chakra into the paper while their sensei watched.Raido watched with awe as Ryuga's chakra paper was cut in to two pieces.One of the piece's was burned and turned into ash while the other piece further split into two and one of them turned to pure dirt and crumbled while the final piece of paper became damp.Raido kept his emotions masked while he was inwardly amazed'He has strong affinities for four chakra natures at this rate his ninjutsu arsenal will be very huge in the future'"It seems you have a affinity for four chakra nature's fire,wind,earth,and water"Raido saw that Ryu's paper became burned and wrinkled while Mira's paper crumbled."Hm it seems Ryu has a affinity for lightning and fire while Mira has an affinity for earth.For the next month you will train and do D ranked missions while I find proper jutsu for you three to learn and master. -- 1 MONTH LATER-- The uchiha twins were carrying on with their normal routine.They were on their way to training ground 10 Arfter breakfast to meet with their sensei and train.Both uchiha noticed that Raido sensei was very helpfull in their training.With his help each member of their team learned more than one jutsu for their chakra affinities.Ryuga learned and mastered 5 jutsu while Ryu learned 3 jutsu and Mira learned 2 earth jutsu she also learned some high level genjutsu with their sensei's help.Ryuga and Ryu's kenjutsu greatly improved Raido sensei showed the flaws which were in their kenjutsu form and corrected them now their kenjutsu is more fluid and faster than before.when they reached the training ground they saw their sensei waiting for them and along with their female team mate who blushed seeing Ryuga,"Sensei could we stop with the D ranks and move to a higher ranked mission I can't stand another one of those missions"Ryu shouted.Ryuga smiled even if his bother was annoying he still lightens up the mood.He was the light while Ryuga acknowledged himself as the darkness and he would do anything to protect him.Mira sighed"why don't you just be patient like your brother."Mira hit his head and shouted.A dark cloud began hovering above his head while he was sitting in the corner of the training ground all the members of team 5 sweatdropped"Mira I would appreciate if you did not hit my brother""yyess Ryuga kun"Mira said while blushing,Ryu noticed this and sent a glare to his brother who ignored it.Mira had a thought of something and asked"Why don't you two talk that much?"Both Ryuga and Ryu had confused expressions on their faces"I mean most sibblings I see always talk to each other but you guy's don't"Suprisingly it was Ryuga who awnsered"Because words are not needed in our relationship,we understand and acknowledge each other and both of us would lay down our lives to save each other."a man in a mask made himself known in the training field"you have been summoned by hokage sama"Raido sensei gave a nod and the masked man left using sunshin."you heard him lets go to the hokage tower.""Hai sensei"the genins chorused and they made their way to the hokage tower."I bet he's going to give us another D rank mission"Ryuga seemed to think for a while before awnsering"I don't think so Ryu""oh and why do you think so?"Ryuga narrowed his eyes while awnsering"the hokage never summoned us for a D rank mission before it was us who would go to the mission counter,am I right sensei?"Raido nodded"yes you're right Ryuga" Raido sensei made his way to the door and knocked"enter"the hokage told.The genin and jounin sensei entered the hokage office,Raido and his genin bowed"you called for us hokage sama"the hokage sighed"stand up,team 5 I have summoned you here for an A rank bordering S rank mission"Iruka who was giving the scrolls was shocked"hokage sama you"He was interrupted because of the hand raised by the sandaime hokage"Iruka kun as you can see they are far stronger than your ordinary genin and I have faith that Namiashi San can bring the genin safely back to the villiage""may I ask what are the mission details hokage Sama?"the hokage nodded"3 days ago team 7 was sent to wave for a protection mission for a bridge builder.Opposite to what he told the bridge builder is being targeted by A rank Missing nin Zabuza Momoichi and his accomplice.your objective is to provide support to team 7 and make sure the bridge builder is safe understood."Raido gave a nod"hai hokage Sama""good team 5 dismissed"when team 5 exit the building Raido clapped to get the attention of the genin"okay take all your weapon and gear along with the nesscecary supplies which will last for 1 week and meet me in the North gate in 1 hour."Ryu went to Mira"Mira chan can we go to a date Arfter we finish the mission and return the villiage"Mira simply told"no" and left leaving Ryu who anime fell making Ryuga drag him home. The uchiha twins took their weapons Ryuga took his gunbai and katana and kept them strapped to his back.While Ryu took his katana and strapped it to his back just like his brother.Both of them wore the uchiha battle roab.They also took kunai,shuriken and many explosive tags.Their supplies were sealed into various scrolls which they learned to do from their great granfather and father's note's.Ryuga looked at his brother who had a nervous expression ethced on his face.Ryuga placed his hand on Ryu's shoulder"you don't have to be nervous Ryu.I will protect you no matter what"Ryu smiled"Thank you brother".Ryuga smiled"your welcome"both of them went outside their house and began their journey to the North gate.Arfter few miunits of jumping and running across rooftops they reached the North Gate.To find that their sensei was already their but they had to wait for Mira to join them.Arfter she came the genin team left to wave. --2 DAYS LATER-- The genin team reached wave without any difficulties except for a couple of bandits which the genin took care of.Right now they were trying to locate the bridge builder's house.Raido stopped a nearby passing civillian and found out where the bridge builder's house was.Raido and his genin made their way to the house on the way they saw the condition of the people living in wave which was very bad.Children of their age were begging for food on the road."poor children"Mira muttured under her breath.when they reached the house Raido went to the door and knocked.It only took a few moments before the door opened to show a women in her early twenties who had dark hair with a hint of blue in it Raido sensei immediately straightene his posture"I'm sorry if I had disturbed you ma'am but do you know a bridge builder in wave?""yes I do know him but may I ask why you are searching for him."Raido sighed"we were sent here by the hokage to protect him"tsunami recognized their headbands and smiled"oh you are leaf shinobi right then make yourself at home"she told showing the way.Raido thanked her and entered the house along whith the genin.The first thing the genin and the jounin noticed that the kitchen reeked of alchoel.The smell was very strong that they hesitated to enter the kitchen but they did so reluctantly.When they entered they saw a silver haired ninja who looked like a masked scarecrow reading a book which Ryuga immediately noticed.And there was sasuke and naruto who were eating bowl Arfter bowl of food and Sakura who was shouting at naruto"The silver haired shinobi noticed them and eye smiled"oh if it isn't team 5 and their sensei"Raido sighed"hello to you too kakashi"the bridge builder seemed to study them"who are they kakashi?"the man known as kakashi looked at the bridge builder"they are the reinforcements I requested from the hokage Tazuna San"Tazuna frowned"so these are the reinforcements you requested their just brats like them"he pointed at kakshi's genin team.before Ryu could say anything Ryuga stopped him and stepped foward"Tazuna San"Ryuga paused and closed his eye's when he opened them his eye turned red with black tomoe in them which shocked the other genin team"we are perfectly capable of protecting you and I would appreciate it if you do not insult me and my teammates or it will not end well for you"Tazuna nodded spooked by Ryuga.Raido looked at kakashi"Any sign of Zabuza?"Kakashi shook his head"not scince I injured him but I think he'll return in 2 days time"Raido started thinking'two day's that's enough time for my team to train'"Kakashi I'm going to train my genin"Kakashi nodded"I'm bringing my genin too" both jounin sensei called their genin and went in the forest to train their genin.when all the genin reached the forest kakshi cleared his throat"Alright scince there are two genin team's different members from each team will participate in a spar""I'm going to defeat my opponent believe it!"Naruto shouted"Now now since Naruto is so interested he will spar against Ryuga Uchiha."Naruto cheered while Ryuga smirked.Both genin made their way to the clearing in the forest.Ryuga smiled"Are you ready to dance Naruto"Naruto smirked and quickley nodded"you bet"Kakashi sighed and held his hand upward"now make the seal of confrontation"both genin made the seal of confrontation"Shinobi bout begin!"Kakashi shouted.Naruto made a handseal and shouted"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"there was a cloud of smoke when it cleared there were 30 clones beside the original Naruto.Ryuga grinned and activated his sharingan everything became clearer he saw the leaves which were falling from the trees,the smallest of dust trails in the air and then Ryuga charged.Naruto's clones charged with a battle roar.The first clone that reached tried to punch him in the face but he skillfully dodged and kneed the clones stomach which dispelled it.4 clones surrounded him Ryuga ducked under their punches and kicks and took them out by sweeping their legs from under the remaining 25 Naruto clones charged at him intending to capture and hit him but they couldn't the sharingan making it easy for Ryuga to dodge and counter narruto's move's.Ryuga dispeled 12 clone's by using pure speed and taijutsu.Ryuga's taijutsu and speed were very good that the clone's didn't know what hit them.Ryuga grabbed hold of the hands of a clone who tried attack his back and swinged the clone hitting and dispelling the clone's that were surrounding him.Ryuga noticed another clone coming from behind him and he unsheathed the katana from his back and backfliped just in time to avoid the kunai that would have slashed his back while in the air Ryuga twisted his body to a horizontal position and slashed the clones back using the katana leaving a cloud of smoke.when Ryuga landed he saw that Naruto clones were rushing at him from both side inteding to hit him whith their kunai.He sheathed his katana and inercepted the clone coming from his right by grabbing it's hand and twisting it's hand while tilting his head foward avoiding the hand of the other clone with the kunai.Ryuga smiled he had both clones where he wanted whithout warning he jumped arfter letting go of the clones hand and kicked them both in the chest making them dispell.His eye's caught sight of Naruto creating another clone and henge himself into a kunai aiming to trick him the clone threw the henged kunai at Ryuga.Ryuga unstrapped his gunbai from his back and hit Naruto just when he undid the henge to hit him.Naruto was thrown like a ragdoll and toppled on his clone which dispelled.Before Naruto could stand up Ryuga pointed his katana at Naruto's chest.kakashi sighed"the winner of the shinobi bout is Ryuga now both of you perform the seal of reconciliation"both Naruto and Ryuga performed the seal of reconcilation."you know the steps well but you still can't synchronize the steps correctly whith your dancing style"Naruto smiled and nodded.Mira won her match easily with a mild genjutsu of sasuke dying despite the cheering she recieved from Naruto.Ryu barely won his spar by using shadow clones and genjutsu to disorient sasuke and take advantage of his inactivated sharingan.Kakashi sighed"looks like we have a lot to do don't we team?"Naruto snarled"yeah sensei but the only thing you do is read that book of yours"kakashi sighed for the fifteenth time"Now don't worry I'll train you when we get home"kakashi casually replie.Sasuke scoffed,Raido called his genin"okay guys follow me"the genin followed their sensei and they stopped near a pond"now for the remaining part of the day you're going to try to master the water walking excersise"arfter having said what he wanted the wheel like scar wearing man stepped onto the water to the astonishment of his subordinates"to stand and walk on the water you need to keep constantly pushing chakra to your soles this will improve your chakra control and increase your chakra reserves.Ok since you guys know the basics chop chop"the genin took of their clothes and got ready for a wet day. When the Uchiha twins and Mira entered Tazuna's house they were wet and also heavily panting.Team 7 noticed this and Sakura asked"why are you guys wet?"Ryu sighed"we were practicing water walking on the pond". --KAKASHI POV-- They already started the water walking excersise Raido wasn't lying when he said that these are not your everyday ordinary genin and that boy Ryuga he is an even bigger prodigy than Itachi. --3RD PERSON POV-- "They still haven't mastered it though but I'm confident that they could do it tomorrow"Raido awnsered .Both uchiha of team 5 noticed that Sasuke and Naruto was staring at them in jealousy.Both Twins ignored it.On the next day team 5 mastered the water walking excersise while Ryuga learned a earth jutsu from their sensei.When the training was finished Raido sensei gave them free time to enjoy.Ryuga and Ryu enjoyed their time by playing shogi"looka like you lose Ryu"Ryu pouted"hn it's not my problem that I don't know the rules"Mira who was watching sighed"well it's your problem participating in playing the game"Ryu adopted a face of disbelief"Mira chan not you too,why wont you take my side"Mira rolled her eyes"because your acting like a Baka Ryu"a dark cloud formed over his head and he isolated himself to sit in the corner of Tazuna's room.Meanwhile Ryuga was tapping his chin and thinking of something"Baka Ryu"he muttered under his breath but it did not go unheard by his brother"what did you say?"he shouted.Ryuga smirked"it has a good ring to it"Kakashi and Raido sensei entered the room"we're going to the bridge where is Naruto?"Kakashi asked noticing the blond boy's absence"He's sleeping Kakashi sensei"Sakura awnsere.Kakashi sighed"then let's go"The group made their way along with Tazuna and saw that the people on the bridge were greatly wounded and killed.The genins immediately grew alerted when the mist kicked in."Looks like you brought reinforcem with you Kakashi"zabuza's rough voice cut through the the mist.The konoha shinobi along with Tazuna saw a tall man who had a bandaged mask around his mouth and a huge zanbatou on his back.Beside him was a short boy who was wearing a hunter non mask and a light green kimono.Ryu and Ryuga immediately activated the sharingan,Ryuga saw that sasuke' hands were shaking.Zabuza made water clones and pointed at sasuke"heh that boy is shaking because of the fear"Sasuke smiled"I'm not shaking because of fear,I'm shaking because I'm exited"Sasuke shouted and ran at the water clones with a kunai In hand and destroyed all three of them.'He's fast for a shinobi of his age'Zabuza thought."Haku take care of those brats"Haku lunged at sasuke with ice senbons in hand but he was intercepted by Ryuga who appeared infront of him and defended himself with the gunbai.Ryuga made eye contact with Haku and whispered"Genjutsu:sharingan"Ryuga kicked Haku back to Zabuza, made hand seals and shouted"SUITON:SUIDON NO JUTSU"multiple bullets of water went towards Haku intent on piercing but were canceled out by a water wall which was made by Zabuza."well well it seem's we have a competent shinobi who's actually not a brat"Zabuza charged at Ryuga with his sword but was intercepted by Kakashi"Ryuga go and help your teammates I'll handle Zabuza"kakashi said while not taking his eye's of zabuza.Ryuga nodded and went at the direction where,Sasuke and Ryu were fighting against Haku.Ryuga arrived just in time Naruto made his flashy entrance."you will not leave here alive,I'm afraid I must kill you"Ryuga smirked"Hn you can try but that won't happen"